Mum's the word
by CrimsonWillow
Summary: Severus finds Hermione in an unexpected place, but shh, mum's the word. One-shot.


_Two Years Earlier_

This was the last place he expected her to be. Severus Snape was sat in the darkest corner of one of the Wizarding World's most prestigious clubs in France, The Kit-Kat Club. His midnight black robes blended perfectly with the darkness of his corner table, a tumbler of fire whiskey on the rocks cradled in his hand. The last person he expected to see here was war Heroine and resident Know-it-All Hermione Granger, and of all places, she was on stage!

The Slytherin thought he had recognised the woman on stage, her dark pixie-cut hair providing a better view of her delicate facial features. It was when she opened her mouth to speak that he realised who the very attractive woman was. He had to blink multiple times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
Yes, Hermione Granger was in a French night-club. Yes, she was wearing fish-net tights and a pair of killer stilettos. Yes, she only on a very short pair of skin tight-black short shorts and a black lace brassiere. The dark man felt an involuntary tightening in his groin at the sight of the erotic young witch on stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Kit-Kat club is proud to present a most talented young witch from England, yes, England!" A petite, twig of a man shouted out as Hermione took to the stage once again with a group of back-up girls wearing very similar clothing to her.  
"I give you, and don't forget to give her back when you are finished with her, Madam Mia Granger! Isn't she beautiful? She is hot, hot, hot!" The thick French accent said as Hermione took her place in front of the microphone, the backup singers lining up behind her.

"Mama thinks I'm living in a convent. A secluded little convent in the southern part of France!" Hermione said seductively into the microphone, a smirk gracing her face as she raised her eyebrows.  
"Mama doesn't even have an inkling that I'm working in a night-club... in a pair of lacy pants." She wiggled her perky peach of a bottom and giggled uncharacteristically, making Snape wonder how she possessed such talent in acting as well as in everything else she put her mind to. Not to mention, her performance was incredibly erotic already, leaving Snape with a very hard problem inside his trousers, luckily concealed by his robes.

"So please sir, if you run into my mama, don't reveal my indiscretion – give a working girl a chance!  
Hush up, don't tell mama. Shush up, don't tell mama. Don't tell mama, whatever you do!" She sung, bringing her index finger up in a shushing motion whenever she had to hush or shush.

With amazing grace and elegance, Hermione managed to reduce her former Professor to the equivalence of a randy teenager, his member rock hard under the table while Hermione wiggled her toosh and coaxed her audience into really believing her act.

When her final chorus ended, Hermione's back-up singers crowded around her and all made shushing motions with their delicate hands. On the beat of the music, they would all "Shhh."  
With a final smirk and quirk of her eyebrow, Hermione whispered into the microphone seductively,  
"If you see my mummy, mums the word!"

On the last "Shhh," Hermione made eye contact with her former Professor, doe-brown eyes widening and then flicking straight back into character as she took her elegant bow and ran off to her temporary dressing room to remove her make-up and lingerie.

Upon seeing the frantic girl run off, Severus stood and followed with his erection deflating as he went. How would he find her? Why had she chosen to run off to France to be a performer when she had so much academic potential? He had to find out. He would never forgive himself if he let the girl lower herself to the standard of a stripper.

Placing a disillusionment spell on himself, he was free to walk the dimly-lit back-stage halls of the club. Reaching a door with the name 'Mia Granger' on the door, he knocked sharply.  
"Just a moment." Hermione called; unaware that it was Snape on the other side of the door. He heard shuffling behind the door and assumed that she was putting something more decent on.

The door opened and Hermione looked around in confusion, seeing nobody at the door. With a yelp, she felt herself being pushed back into her dressing room, warm hands on her barely covered shoulders.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing out there Granger?" A familiar baritone spat, making her knees weak as she nearly fell to the floor in fear. Taking the invisibility charm off, Severus found himself face to face with the ever-beautiful Hermione Granger.

With shock still etched on her face, Hermione blinked and then frowned, suddenly feeling anger rising up in her chest.  
"I could ask you the exact same question Snape!" She shrieked, poking him in the chest.  
"I came here to get a drink! I wasn't dancing around on a stage like a common trollop!" He growled, his black eyes piercing straight through her.  
"This is my job!"  
"Your job?" He asked disgustedly, "You had so much potential Granger, you could have been anything you wanted to be, yet you chose to be a fucking stripper!"

Hermione drew her wand so quickly, Severus was almost impressed. The end of her wand pointed at his throat, she whispered so calmly it was frightening, "I chose to be a mother."  
A mother? Snape's mind was reeling – what the hell was she talking about.  
"The father of my child would not have wanted me to have it, so I left. We only had sex once anyway." Hermione hoped that this was enough information for Severus to figure out whose child it was.  
"Sweet Merlin." Severus said, swallowing thickly as Hermione pulled her wand away from his throat and he slid down the wall and onto the floor. "Please tell me it isn't –"  
Severus couldn't even finish his sentence before Hermione had cut him off, "Don't. Please don't. We've suffered enough." She whispered dejectedly, waving a hand towards a corner of the room that was sectioned off by a curtain.

"Is it... mine?" The Slytherin asked quietly, looking towards the curtain and then back at Hermione whose eyes gave away their answer before she could even nod her head.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.  
"Think about it Snape, were you in any position to have children? Considering you were still being held accountable for Dumbledore's murder, do you think you could have done much to assist with the pregnancy?"  
"That was three years ago Granger." Severus sighed and placed his head in his hands, "How long have you been working here?"  
Hermione looked almost ashamed, but she stuck her chin up and looked him in the eye, "Two years."  
"And the child?" He asked the words foreign for him.  
"A boy. Tyrion Kenneth Snape."  
Good gods, the child had taken his name.  
"May I see him?" The dark man asked, his chest tightening and his heart thudding as Hermione nodded.

When Severus approached the curtain, he took a measured breath and pulled it back, gasping at what he saw. His son, _son_, was sitting up in bed with a sipper-cup of milk, his black eyes meeting Severus' and letting out a small gasp.  
Of course Hermione hadn't neglected telling her son about his father, showing him pictures and memories of the man who had unknowingly brought him into the world.  
"Daddy." The boy whispered in his little voice all soft and cute. He looked just like Severus, save for a few small features, like his nose and lips. He was just beautiful.

Severus didn't know what to do. He just stood there, looking at his son with wide eyes. He glanced at Hermione and noticed that she was looking at him, her honey eyes pleading with him.  
"Hello Tyrion." Severus murmured, finally approaching the boy. He was even more surprised when the black-haired boy crawled into his arms and gave him a gentle squeeze before walking across the bed and cuddling into his mother.

"We need to leave." Severus muttered to them, ignoring any protest from the mother of his child. "No Hermione, I will not let you work here. You are coming home with me and can work in my apothecary. I won't let you raise our child like this. I understand that you have done all you can under the circumstances, but you will _not_ go out there again."

_Present_

She could feel his eyes on her, raking over her naked body, bed sheets strewn everywhere, their legs interlocking.  
"What are you thinking about?" She smiles sleepily, nuzzling her way back into his chest.  
"I cannot tell you that kind of information, witch." Severus smirks, tracing patterns lazily over her pregnancy-swollen stomach.  
"Why not?"  
"Mums the word." He chuckles darkly, nibbling on her neck and giving her a small love-bite.  
Three small words and Hermione knew exactly what he was thinking about.  
"That was the last place I expected to see you."  
"Likewise, Mrs Snape, likewise."

**A.N: My first one-shot. No hate please!  
For those of you who are unaware, Tyrion is pronounced Tear-i-on. Thank you!  
The song is Don't Tell Mama from Cabaret. **


End file.
